


Heart's Fool

by Kaddi



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: "Riku!" Sora put a hand over his heart and quickly scrambled to his feet, his chest heaving from the surprise, while Riku moved to lean with his back against the wall opposite of Sora. "You, here! I'm sorry about earlier-"And on Sora went, babbling with his hands gesturing wildly. Riku hadn't seen him this nervous since... well, must have been since they were still in school. A blush dusted Sora's cheeks, joined together on the bridge of his nose. Riku didn't look much better, he was sure, though in his case exertion mixed in with embarrassment."It's okay," Riku gently cut through Sora's rambling. His voice remained remarkably steady, belying the tension raising his pulse. "I came to give you my answer."
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Heart's Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acadjonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acadjonne/gifts).



> AU where it's warm on Valentine's Day haha  
> I wrote this with a warm spring day in mind and then i looked out of my window at the snow

Sora had chosen a nice hiding spot. Tucked away from the midday sun, the recess between two walls was still pleasantly cool. A cobblestone path led past it, lining a dabbling river. No one was around to see them here.

Riku leaned with his shoulder against the wall, casting a shadow over Sora's huddled form.

"There you are, Sora."

"Riku!" Sora put a hand over his heart and quickly scrambled to his feet, his chest heaving from the surprise, while Riku moved to lean with his back against the wall opposite of Sora. "You, here! I'm sorry about earlier-"

And on Sora went, babbling with his hands gesturing wildly. Riku hadn't seen him this nervous since... well, must have been since they were still in school. A blush dusted Sora's cheeks, joined together on the bridge of his nose. Riku didn't look much better, he was sure, though in his case exertion mixed in with embarrassment.

"It's okay," Riku gently cut through Sora's rambling. His voice remained remarkably steady, belying the tension raising his pulse. "I came to give you my answer."

Sora snapped to attention and looked at Riku with wide eyes. For a moment, he looked like a marionette with how stock-still he stood. Riku reminded him to breathe, _please_ , and then he stirred.

"Your answer!" he repeated with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, if... if that's okay?"

The meager confidence Riku had scraped together while searching for Sora began to crumble at seeing his best friend so high-strung, like he was preparing for the worst. But he smiled, trying to reassure himself as much as Sora. Didn't they have this the wrong way around, anyway?

Gradually, Sora relaxed enough that he no longer looked as if he was going to run any second, and he nodded at Riku. Riku gently took Sora's hand and placed the Valentine's Day gift on his palm. It was wrapped neatly in pink wrapping paper and a red bow. He closed both of his hands around Sora's, even though they were quite sweaty. This connection was the drop of courage he needed.

"I... I really like you, too, Sora."

"You do?" Sora looked up at him with shiny eyes.

"I do," Riku replied, even as his heart beat with incessant 'I love you's that threatened to spill from his lips.

Sora broke into a huge smile that almost creased his eyes shut. He very carefully took the box from Riku and held it to his chest before throwing himself into Riku's arms, winding one hand around Riku's neck. Riku bent down to envelop him fully, his heart beating in his ears.

"Can you say it again?" Sora mumbled into his collarbone.

Riku laughed, unable not to with the pure happiness in his chest, and held him tighter.

"I love you, Sora."

Then, immediately after the words left his mouth, Riku froze. That was decidedly not the level of affection they had agreed on – damn him and his heart, which was all too gleeful at his slip-up, since it was the one who swapped out the word on his tongue. He was about to pull away and explain (defend?) himself, when Sora squeezed him and drew back just enough to look up at him again.

His smile hadn't gotten any smaller, but Sora's face had turned redder than before, competing with Riku's flaming blush – a competition Riku was sure he would win.

"I love you, too, Riku."

These little words rendered him useless. Riku had no idea what to do with the feelings exploding in his chest, and the noise that left his throat was undignified at best. He all but stopped functioning when Sora stood up on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Riku stuttered, hiding his face behind his hand, and Sora seemed to realize what he'd done, because he shifted back and picked up blabbering while waving his hands again.

It took a while for both of them to calm down to a level one would call functional after that, a time that was steadily interspersed with giggles by both of them. Sora was leaning against the wall next to Riku, the warmth he radiated a pleasant contrast to the cool stone.

Riku linked their pinkies together.

**Author's Note:**

> I talked with @Acadjonne about soriku valentine's yesterday and then was up at night scribbling this into my gay little notebook, so I'm gifting this to her  
> leave kudos and/or a comment if you like, thank you for reading c:


End file.
